1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to draperies and, more particularly, to a pleated drapery and the combination thereof with a track and slider and to a method of making a pleated drapery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many different systems have been used to suspend a drapery from a track and, in particular, to pre-pleat the drapery so that in the open, stacked back position, the drapery will assume a predetermined pleated state. Some draperies have pleats stitched in the upper edge portion, which pleats are always present whether the drapery is fully opened or closed.
Another prior pleating arrangement is provided with a plurality of interfitting articulated members which are attached to the drapery and will move into a pleating state for the drapery, as the drapery is moved from the fully closed position toward the open, stacked back position. In the closed position, the drapery can be completely flat without pleats being formed therein. Other structures are available for attachment to the drapery to provide the appearance of pleats in the drapery as the drapery is moved to the open, stacked back position.
The stitching form of pleating and the interfitting link form of pleating have certain disadvantages. The stitched-in permanent pleating requires the use of extra material to construct permanent pleats. The added material adds weight to the drapery and to the track, and is difficult to clean. The interfitting link form of drapery pleating necessitates allowing space for the articulated links so that in the open, stacked back position of the drapery, the links abut each other to hold the drapery material in a relatively loose condition and prevents completely opening the drapery. In addition, it is not possible to scale down the size of the links so as to provide a pleating arrangment using the links in a relatively small application, such as for train windows, airplane windows, and the like.